Ulteran Spires
Overview Most spires can be used to travel to the same locations. Some are some "leave-only" spires located in the in the the Overrealms of Tenebrous Tangle, Bonemire, and Barren Sky; exceptions are noted in their own section here. While many spire locations are still on "normal" landmasses in Norrath, they are typically the only way to reach locations that float in the air like islands (Overrealms) or those that are located in another plane of reality. A spire amenity can be purchased for guild halls. It includes all of the same travel locations as the spires found throughout the world. How to Use the Spires Using the spires to travel is simple. Locate any spire and click on the portal in the center of the spire. A map will open with all available locations for travel. Choose your next location and hit the OK button to go travel. Ulteran Spires are typically located deeper within zones (often away from water or ports) than the Globe of Swift Travel, though some of the same zones that are accessible by globe can be reached by the spire. :*Using the spires for travel, rather than the globe, can be advantageous when you want to save time traveling in some situations. Two examples: ::*If you want to go directly into Darklight Wood it might be better to use the spire. This is a work around for those who hail from a "good" alignment city who want to attend the City Festival for Neriak that takes place in Darkilight Wood, so that they do not have to travel to the normal Darklight Wood zone entrance in Commonlands and sneak past the "evil" aligned guards on the other side of the gate. ::*In other situations, you may be closer to a spire than a dock with a Globe of Swift Travel. You can use the spire to choose a location that is closer to a dock and save travel time. The spire in Enchanted Lands is one of the rare spires that is very near a dock and is commonly used in this manner. Spire Travel Locations } |Yes | |- |Antonica | |Yes | |- |Nektulos Forest | |Yes | |- |The Thundering Steppes | |Yes | |- |Enchanted Lands | |Yes | |- |The Feerrott | |Yes | |- |Zek, the Orcish Wastes | |Yes |Spire (Zek) |- |Zek, the Scourge Wastes |? |? |? |- |- |Everfrost | |Yes |Spire (EF) |- |Lavastorm | |Yes |Spire (LS) |- |Loping Plains | |Yes |Spire (LP) |- |The Stonebrunt Highlands | |Yes | Spire (SH) |- |The Sundered Frontier | |Yes |Spire (SF) |- |Kylong Plains | |Yes |Spire (KP) |- |Greater Faydark | |yes |Spire (GF) |- |Moors of Ykesha | |Yes |Spire (LP) |- |Tenebrous Tangle | |Yes |*Spire (Temple Grounds) |- |The Barren Sky | |Yes |*Spire (Whisperwind Isle) |- |The Bonemire | |Yes |*Spire (Near Drednever Crash Site) |- |Eastern Wastes | |Yes - click on small spires cast by NPCs | |- |Cobalt Scar |N/A |No. Zone-in to Scarstone. Globe of Swift Travel to exit. |N/A |- |Vesspyr Isles | |Yes, click wall to open the map | |- |Obol Plains | |Enter-only location |N/A |- |Plane of Magic | |Yes | |- |} *''Indicates additional leave-only locations in the zone. See the section below.'' Map In most cases, all of the locations can be reached from any spire and used to leave any zone they are located in. The map locations are where you will find a spire and the approximate location you will be in when you travel to that zone using the spires. Additional Spires in the Overrealms The Overrealm (introduced with Kingdom of Sky) consists on three zones: Tenebrous Tangle, Barren Sky, and The Bonemire. The Overrealm zones are uncommon because they have more than one spire within them. *Each of these Overrealm zones has only one zone-in point (a primary spire) that can be traveled to from the Ulteran Spire network. Though the zone-in locations are above on the full list of spire locations, here are the zone-in points again for the purpose of clarity: :*In Tenenorous Tangle you will always zone-in on Temple Grounds at :*In Barren Sky you will always zone-in on The Whisperwind Isle at :*Bonemire you will always zone-in near Drednever Crash Site at the spire No matter what, you will always be at the same zone-in point (primary spire) when you use any spire to reach these Overrealm zones. There are additional spires you can use to leave. From them you can access any of the normal locations that are now a part of the entire Ulteran Spire network. You can not use the additional spires to go to the other islands within the same zone. For example, you can not use one spire in the Teneborous Tangle to reach the other spires in the Tenebrous Tangle. For travel between islands you will use the updated, local cloud travel system. Because you can not use these additional spires as a zone-in point for the Overrealm zones, they can be thought of as "leave-only" locations for travel, to be used when you are ready to leave the zone using the updated spire system. Leave-Only Locations The following spires are leave-only locations: In Tenebrous Tangle: :*Vultak Scavenging Site spire is at the loc: :*Ravasect Incursion Point spire is at the loc: In The Barren Sky: :*Isle of Awakening spire is at the loc: :*Isle of Desolation spire is at the loc: In The Bonemire: There are two leave-only spires on the same island in this zone: :*Shattered Weir spires are at the loc: and Lore and History Functioning Ulteran Spires originally appeared in six zones of Norrath and in various places around the Kingdom of Sky. Ruins of the old Ulteran Spire network could still be found in many other places around the Shattered Lands. With the launch of Echoes of Faydwer and the rediscovery of the Greater Faydark Combine Spires, the Mages rediscovered the secret of using the Combine and Ulteran Spire Networks. At that time the only Ulteran Spires that were unlocked are the ones in The Commonlands and Antonica, plus the Combine Spires in Greater Faydark and Kylong Plains (over/around Teren's Grasp). Introduced for the duration of LU53, a group of mysterious Quellithulians appeared around Norrath seeking volunteers to assist their efforts to re-energize and rebuild the previously unusable or destroyed Spires of Norrath. At the same time, they also sought help to realign and repower the existing Spires to be used in conjunction with those which were being reconstructed. Travel between spire locations was first streamlined with LU56. Category:Transportation Category:User Guides